bigtimerushfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Big Time Rush (Band)
thumbBig Time Rush (auch bekannt als BTR) ist eine US-amerikanische Band, die durch ihre gleichnamige Serie unter den Zuschauern des Kanal's Nickelodeon bekannt wurde. Bandgeschichte 2009-2010: Erste Anfänge und B.T.R Anfangs hatte man nach den Castings für die Fernsehserie Big Time Rush eine etwas andere Besetzung. Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena und James Maslow verkörperten ihre jetzigen Rollen, jedoch war die Rolle des (später) Kendall mit Curt Hansen besetzt (also hieß die Rolle Curt). Daher war er auch gleichzeitig Mitglied der Band. Nachdem er zusammen mit den anderen drei die Songs Famous und This Is Our Someday für die erste Episode, die auch mit ihm gedreht wurde, aufnahm, wurde er aufgrund von ungeklärten Umständen durch Kendall Schmidt ersetzt, der auch an der Serie teilnahm. So mussten der Dreh, sowie die Aufnahmen, wiederholt werden. Da die Songs, die mit ihm aufgenommen wurden, nicht veröffentlicht wurden, zählt er auch nicht offiziell als ehemaliges Mitglied der Band. Im Jahr 2009 startete dann die Fernsehsendung Big Time Rush auf dem Fernsehsender Nickelodeon USA. Am 24. April 2010 startete die Serie auch in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. Neben dem Dreh der Serie nahmen die vier Jungs wirklich Songs auf und im Jahr 2009 erschien auch schon ihre erste Single Big Time Rush, die aber erfolglos war, da sie nicht in den US-amerikanischen Charts war. Nachdem ihre zweite Single Any Kind Of Guy es ebenso nicht in die US-amerikanischen Charts schaffte, schaffte es ihre dritte Single Halfway There auf Platz 93 der US-Charts. Am 11. Oktober 2010 erschien ihr erstes Studioalbum B.T.R., welches auch gleichzeitig ihr größter Erfolg war. Es kam in zehn verschiedenen Staaten in die Charts und schaffte es bei den Billboard 200 auf Platz 3. Es bekam für 500.000 verkaufte Exemplare eine Goldene Schallplatte in den USA. Am 30. September 2011 bekam das Album zum zweiten Mal in Mexiko eine Goldene Schallplatte. Laut Sony Music zählt Big Time Rush „zu den erfolgreichsten Popbands der vergangenen zwölf Monate“.2 Bis April 2011 hat die Band über 1,5 Millionen Platten verkauft. seit 2011: Boyfriend, Konzerte und Elevate Am 8. Februar 2011 erschien die Single Boyfriend, die Big Time Rush zusammen mit Snoop Dogg singen. Auf der Single waren, mit Ausnahme des Songs, die Album Version von Boyfriend und das Musikvideo. Die Single war bisher die erfolgreichste Single von Big Time Rush. Sie war in Deutschland, Österreich, Großbritannien und den USA in den Charts und war die erste Single, die nicht nur in den Billboard Hot 100 war. Durch den Song wurde Big Time Rush international bekannter, unter anderem auch in Deutschland. Nach der Veröffentlichung der Single Boyfriend erschien fünf Monate lang keine Platte mehr von Big Time Rush. Grund für diese kurze Pause waren die vielen Konzerte, Auftritte und die Aufnahmen am zweiten Album Elevate. In einem Interview bestätigten die Bandmitglieder, an Aufnahmen ihres zweiten Albums zu arbeiten, das am 18. November 2011 in Deutschland und am 21. November 2011 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde. In einem Interview gab Kendall Schmidt bekannt, dass das zweite Album den Namen Elevate tragen soll. Die Celebuzz veröffentlichte am 21. Oktober 2011 die Trackliste für das Album Elevate. Die Singleauskopplung Music Sounds Better with U erschien in Deutschland am 11. November 2011 als Download und am 2. Dezember 2011 als CD. Im Jahr 2011 waren Big Time Rush sehr oft in Deutschland und besuchten große Städte wie München, Köln, Berlin oder Düsseldorf. Sie gaben am 21. April 2011 ein Konzert in München, das ausverkauft war und hatten ein Konzert in Köln am 7. Juli 2011 gegeben. Am 2. August 2011 hatte Big Time Rush einen Gastauftritt in der deutschen Seifenoper Hand aufs Herz, wo sie mit der Single Boyfriend ohne Snoop Dogg zu hören waren. Die vier hatten diverse Auftritte bei den Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards und einen bei den Teen Choice Awards 2010. Außerdem traten sie am 27. Mai 2011 beim Comet 2011 und am 31. Januar 2012 im ARD-Morgenmagazin auf. Am 22. Juli 2011 erschien nach der kurzen Pause die Single If I Ruled the World in den USA, die aus dem Album Elevate entnommen wurde. Am 5. August 2011 erschien Big Time Rushs siebte in Deutschland und Österreich veröffentliche Single Worldwide als Deluxe-Single. Sie wurde aus dem vier Monate vorher erschienen Album B.T.R. entnommen und enthielt außerdem die beiden Remixes von Til I Forget About You, die in der „UK-Edition“ ihres ersten Albums auch zu finden waren und dem Song Stuck, der in der „Germany“ - und „UK-Edition“ ihres Albums auch zu finden war. Die Single If I Ruled the World ist in Deutschland nicht als Single erschienen, jedoch haben die Single Worldwide, die in den USA auch nicht als Single erschienen ist, und If I Ruled the World dasselbe Cover Tourneen In der kurzen Pause zwischen Februar 2011 und Juli 2011 hatten Big Time Rush viele Konzerte, jedoch noch keine richtige Tournee. Ab dem 17. Februar 2012 werden Big Time Rush auf ihre erste richtige Tour, mit dem Namen Better With U Tour, gehen, die nur durch die USA geht. Auf der Tour ist die britische Band One Direction der Opening Act. Vom 5. Juli bis zum 18. September 2012 sollen weitere 52 Konzerte in den USA und Kanada, im Rahmen einer Summer Tour, gegeben werden. Bandmitglieder *Kendall Schmidt *James Maslow *Logan Henderson *Carlos Pena Jr. *Wayne Wayne (ehm. Mitglied) Gastauftritte in Fernsehserien *2011: Hand aufs Herz (Episode 210) *2012: How to Rock (Episode 1x06) Diskografie Studioalbum *2010: B.T.R *2011: Elevate Auszeichnungen und Norminierungen *2010: Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Australien - Nominiert *2011: Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards USA - Nominiert *2011: Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Mexiko - Gewonnen *2011: Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Argentinien - Nominiert & Gewonnen *2011: MTV Europe Music Awards - Big Time Rush Bester Push Act (Best Push) Nominiert *2011: Youth Rock Awards Band des Jahres (Rockin' Group of the Year) Gewonnen *2011: MTV Best of 2011 Lieblings-Durchbruchs-Band 2011 (Favorite Breakthrough Band of 2011) Gewonnen *2012: Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards USA Gewonnen Kategorie:Inhalt